


Friendzoned

by Arcaratus



Series: A Luthor and a Wonder Woman [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Just a little ficlet, because i'm salty, kind of, wondercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcaratus/pseuds/Arcaratus
Summary: Kara swings by Lena's office to have lunch, only to realize that an unwelcome interloper has taken her spot without even really trying.





	Friendzoned

“Ms. Luthor is busy now!” Jess chased after Kara as she made her way to Lena’s office.

Ignoring her complaints, Kara continued through to where she could see Lena, bursting past the closed doors only to be greeted with the sight of Lena and some unknown but unfairly stunning woman chatting amicably together.

“Lena!” Kara said, surprise coloring her words, “I uh, I wanted to talk to you!”

“Kara?” Tilting her head, Lena looked questioningly at Kara, “Why are you here? Not that your company isn’t appreciated or anything, nothing like that.” Lena trailed off, looking down at her lap before making eye contact with Kara again.

Kara blushed, “Uh, yeah, I  _ was  _ busy, but now I’m not! I thought we could have lunch, maybe? I never got to thank you for those flowers you sent me.”

“Oh, well, I would love to, but Diana just got to National City and I wanted to show her around,” Gesturing to the  _ other woman _ , Lena smiled nervously, “I don’t suppose we could take a rain check?”

Cutting into the conversation as smoothly as a hot knife through two awkward blocks of ice,  _ Diana _ stepped in, sparkling eyes twinkling in amusement. “Oh, I wouldn’t want to be a bother. We can make this up some other time, Lena, you should go with Kara.”

Looking at Diana, Lena pouted and shook her head, “No, you just got here, Diana! Kara and I can have lunch some other time, but I don’t know when you’re going to leave. I insist.”

Ignoring the sinking feeling in her gut, Kara jumped up and offered, “I can come back some other time. We can have lunch then, right Lena?”

Shooting a grateful look towards her friend, Lena agreed, “Exactly. Now, come on Diana, let’s go to that Italian bistro I spent half an hour talking your ear off about and you can tell me everything new that happened while you were gone.”

“Very well, then,” Directing a gracious smile Kara’s way, Diana stood and offered her hand to Lena, “Let us go. It was a pleasure meeting you, Kara.” Together, the two women swiftly made their way to the exit, not sparing even one backwards glance Kara’s way. 

“Yea. You too.” Kara mumbled, gazing forlornly at the same spot, even when there was nobody to look at; she could feel that something was lost, something ineffably precious. Unbeknownst to Kara, she really never had a chance, anyways.

“I told you she was  _ busy _ !” Jess the Secretary called out.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically some crack about how Lena deserves Wonder Woman as a girlfriend and not Kara-who-is-just-a-friend. Also the italics are there because of that one tumblr post telling people not to use italics.


End file.
